


Burn

by BrittaR (Taaya)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Insert, Shuttle Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/BrittaR
Summary: After a shuttle accident, you have some trouble sleeping. Thankfully somebody is there to help.





	Burn

You tossed around in your bed. Sleep eluded you most of the nights, but when you were able to fall asleep, you had nightmares. 

You still saw the shuttle explode. You had seen the interior burn right in front of your eyes, but the transporter beam had kept you save. You had felt warmth. But Mike, the pilot, had not been so lucky, his beam locked onto him too late. He had already been caught in the explosion and all that was beamed aboard right beside you had been his smoking corpse – or rather parts of it. 

With a scream you sat up on your bed. Being in Starfleet meant always being ready to die for the good cause. For knowledge, peace and a system without poverty and hunger. You knew that. What you didn’t know was that it meant you always had to be ready to see your friends die. And you hadn’t been ready. 

He hasn’t been the first. Some of your friends had died during their shifts. Accidents happened. Things could go awry when being planetside. But getting an arrow through the heart or being electrocuted by a computer malfunction didn’t look that bad. And usually you didn’t have to see the death itself. 

But now? Now you saw it everytime you closed your eyes. When you fell asleep you dreamed of Mike burning again. Of yourself being beamed too late. Of your friends and family taking Mike’s place. 

Tonight it had been Spock. Again. This was the worst kind of nightmare. Waking up, sweating because in the dream you had burned was way better than what you felt right now. 

Disoriented you climbed out of the bed. In your pajamas you tumbled out of the door and into the corridor. The lights were down, because of the Enterprise keeping up a normal day and night rhythm, and so you were still half asleep as your feet carried you down the way to quarters you didn’t even mean to visit. 

Still your hand found the controls and you chimed. And again. 

„Y/N?“ Spock stood in the door when it finally opened. His hair looked vaguely disheveled. All he was dressed in were his bottoms, something he had just gotten used to since you two were a couple. 

You merely blinked before you burst into tears. 

„Again“, he stated and took your hand. He guided you inside and into his bed, where he lay down next to you. He let your hands roam his body, waiting for your tears to dry. 

„I am still alive. My skin is neither scarred nor burned and I am in no pain. You are save, and so am I“, his calm voice made you drowsy again. 

Once you were sure his skin was just like it should be, you snuggled against him. „Love you“, you murmured, while he repeated his new mantra over and over again. He was alive. Save. But then he deviated from routine. „You should simply stay here every night. It would spare both of us the disruption of our sleep.“ 

And he was right. Whenever you were in his arms, he kept the nightmares at bay. 

„You wanna have me here?“ 

„It seems logical.“ 

Despite yourself you smiled, maybe a little triumphant. „You hate seeing me this way. This isn’t about sleep interruption. You don’t need sleep that much. You can go without it for weeks. This is about you caring for me. You love me.“ Lightly you kissed his chest and closed your eyes. 

The last thing you remembered was his voice whispering: „Indeed.“


End file.
